Deadly Passion
by xXxTheSheDevilxXx
Summary: Decided to make this a one-shot over 3 chapters. Merle tries to kill Michonne, so she runs away from the prison. Rick send Daryl after her, hoping to get her to come back...But what happens when Daryl finds Michonne all alone and sad in an abandoned cabin in the woods? Rated M for reason. Daryl/Michonne pairing. R&R please. (Original summary inside) For mature audiences only.
1. Grave Memories

Hi all! so this has been bugging me for the last week and i just had to put it up. Just for clarification, my Vampire Academy Stories will be updated this weekend, i promise.

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO Frank Darabont.

Enjoy!

~TSD~

* * *

The Walking Dead

Pairing- Daryl and Michonne

Rating- +M

* * *

Michonne runs away from the prison after Merle tries to kill her.

Rick sends Daryl after her, hoping to get her to come back.

Follow the two through the woods and abandoned towns where they learn more about each other and feeling bubble up.

Rated M for later lemons.

R&R please.

* * *

**Chapter one- Grave Memories**

.!.!.!.

"_You know I'll always love you right?" he asked caressing my cheek._

"_Of course. We wouldn't be here if you didn't." I replied, watching the sunset from our position on the rooftop. _

"_You ready?" he asked, watching me closely._

"_Always."_

.!.!.!.

That's the 7th time this week I've had that dream. Every time I close my eyes and try to sleep the memory pops back up.

Ty, my boyfriend…or I guess I can say ex-boyfriend. How I miss him. That night would have been perfect… if it wasn't for the stupid walker that somehow got onto the roof and got the drop on us.

I didn't even have time to register what happened. One moment we were about to kiss…and do other stuff… and the next moment Ty's bitten and the walker is coming after me!

Obviously walker weren't really in my hometown, Montanna. It was just the beginning of the Apocalypse, there were many rumours about walkers, but from far away. Far away from my perfect little life.

So obviously seeing one in real life scared the shit out of me. I've never seen one, just on TV. I also knew how to kill them thanks to a little Documentary that aired after the outbreak of the 'plague'.

But I never thought it would come here. So naturally I didn't have a weapon with me. Stupid Michonne!

Ty lay bleeding on the rooftop while I ran circles around the walker, trying to stay out of its reach whilst trying not to fall off of the small roof. About 2 min later the walker grew restless and lunged at me, only to fall short at my feet.

On the neighbours roof stood a guy with a shotgun, aimed at me. I looked down at the walker. One bullet hole in the back of his head.

"You alright Mich?" Devon yelled from the other roof, jumping to ours and stopping dead when he saw Ty's body.

"Wh-what happened? I stuttered, slowly walking towards Ty's motionless body,

"I don't know. Some idiot must have been bitten and came back here. Stupid ass. Must have been because the plague is too far from us, like 5 states away." He groaned angrily, poking Ty with the end of his gun.

I looked up to see unshed tears in his eyes. He pulled me away and hugged me close. I didn't even realize I was crying until he wiped away some tears. The pain in my heart becoming too much making my knees give in, making me crumble to the floor.

"Go in Mich. I'll take care of this." He said gently, helping me up.

"No. he was my boyfriend. I'll do it." I sniffed, looking back at Ty.

There was a deep gash on the side of his throat, bleeding more than humanly possible. Kneeling I closed his eyes and kissed his lips.

"Goodbye my Love."

Devon came and stood next to me, handing me his 9mm gun.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked gently.

"No. I don't want to do it. But I have to." I replied, aiming the gun at Ty's head.

I looked into his closed eyes. Memories flooded my mind. The day we met at a spring carnival in Rio. Our first date at a pub. We always talked about having kids….guess that won't be possible now.

Coming back to reality I saw Ty move a little.

And just as those haunted dead eyes opened I pulled the trigger, a bullet flying straight into his head, taking any sense of life with it.

.!.!.!.

About a month later Devon and I were camped out in the forest. Big, chunky trees cascading over us. We decided to stick together after the plague hit our little town at full force. I don't know how many of our friends were still alive. I they even were.

One morning Devon went out hunting and never came back. I was so worried. After hours of waiting I decided to go searching for him. Hours later with no success and many tears shed, I made my way back to the camp site, wanting to pack up and leave. And who was there waiting for me when I got back? Walker Devon. Just great.

OK, so I really didn't want to kill him…well because I loved him, but more in a brother-sister way. But I had to do what I had to do. Pulling out my katana I walked around him, whipping my katana in a circle and brining it down on his head, not even blinking.

After Ty's death I became hard and unemotional. Now, taking Devon's life as well was the tipping point.

Devon was my only friend and protector, the only thing keeping me alive. Now he's dead…and so is my heart.

.!.!.!.

Coming back to reality it was about 2am in the morning by the looks of things.

I could feel I wasn't alone in the little cell I was staying in but I couldn't see anyone. My heart pounding loudly in my ears didn't really help.

Scraping noise from my right made my head snap back, right into a blade.

Merle's blade.

.!.!.!.

* * *

So? This was my first Walking Dead Fanfic!

Reviews make me happy!

5 Reviews = Next Chapter!

xXxTheSheDevilxXx


	2. Death or Dash

_.!.!.!._

_Coming back to reality it was about 2am in the morning by the looks of things._

_I could feel I wasn't alone in the little cell I was staying in but I couldn't see anyone. My heart pounding loudly in my ears didn't really help._

_Scraping noise from my right made my head snap back, right into a blade._

_Merle's blade._

_.!.!.!._

* * *

**Chapter 2-Death or Dash**

"Well well, what do we have here? Are those tears? Tears from the Great Michonne? No! It can't be!" came the sarcastic remark from the other end of the blade.

"Merle what the hell are you doin in my cell?" I accused him, trying to stand up, the blade at my throat making it very difficult.

"Well I was just in tha neighbourhood and was thinkin to myself… 'why don't I go and visit Michonne? I'm sure she'd be real glad to see me.' And here I am!" he laughed, running his blade up and down my throat.

How the hell did he get in my cell? Last time I checked he was locked up on the other side of the bars. Far away from me. And that's how Rick wanted it. He knew if we were alone in a room we'd be at each other's throat in minutes.

Ever since Woodburry I've had this uncontrollable anger towards Merle. For taking us there in the first place, although it did get Andrea some medical attention. But then again, she turned on me as well in the end. All because of the Governor. She was too stupid to see through his lies.

"Nah Merle, I think you are here for another reason. Tell me, how many times did you have to suck the Governor 's cock before he made you his second in charge? Cuz my guess is a lot. I saw the way he was lookin at you. Pure lust!" I spat out. Even though I knew it wasn't true I liked tormenting Merle. Stupid redneck.

"Well look who's gota big mouth! That's the most words that has come outa that mouth since…heck since the first time I swooped you and blondie up in tha woods." He grinned, tapping his blade against my mouth.

Where the heck was my katana. I was in no position to turn around to look for it. Glancing sideways to where it always lay, next to my pillow. It wasn't there.

I heard a chuckle above me. Whooping my head around to his other hand, seeing it in the grip of that filthy mutt.

"Lookin for this? I think I'll keep it as a trophy. Yeah, that be nice. A big'ol sword hangin from the roof. Maybe, as a sign of respect, I'll hang your pretty lil head from it. Yeah, that be a real surprise when the others wake up, won't it?"

Hang my head? On MY sword? Oh hell no!

Kicking my leg out from under me I twisted in bed, my leg angling itself with Merle's knee. Unfortunately for me he anticipated that move and stepped backwards, into the wall behind him, still holding my katana. Rolling out of bed I swiftly climbed to my feet and descended upon him, trying to trap him between the corner and me….and with no such luck. While I was making my big move of falling out of the bed he dashed over to the cell door, just in time to miss my falling feet. Turning around slowly I looked towards the entrance, once again coming face to face with a blade, my blade.

"Now hold on there sugar, I can't let ya make so much noise, now can I? How 'bout we have a nice chat like two normal civilized folks?" he grinned, letting the sword scale the length of my torso.

"Ok. Just show me where I can find some… 'civilized' folks. Cuz I sure as hell don't see one here." I remarked, watching the blade making its way up again.

"Hahaha, very funny. I think we both know there isn't nothin civilized left in this hell hole they call a world. But ya know what? I think you're stallin me. I think ya tryin to make a plan up in that sugar coated head of yours. A way to distract me."

"Now why would I do that?"

Actually he has a point. I was thinking of things to distract him with but with Merle it wasn't easy. He was like his brother, had the instinct of 10 men. Nothing got past him.

"I will not beg for my life." I said, standing tall, looking him dead in the eye and putting the best poker face on that I could master. "If you're going to kill me I suggest you do it quick. That being said if you so much as touch me again I will kill you."

"With what sugar? Ya sword?" he laughed, lifting the blade to the front of my shirt. I didn't have much on. Tonight was warmer that other nights so I decided to sleep in my brown leggings and vest, which just covered my breast and left a little of my stomach open. The tip of my blade was over my left breast.

"But before ya 'try' and kill me, I'm gonna have some fun with ya. Make one move or one sound and this blade goes right through ya heart, got it?" he smiled, an evil glint in his eyes.

No…he wouldn't. He couldn't… But he did.

The tip of the blade made a small slice along my left breast, leaving a trail of blood. I hissed in the back of my throat, hoping he couldn't hear it.

The sword ventured down between my breasts, giving a little pressure to the vest, but not tearing it.

"Ya could make this stop at any moment ya know. Just scream. "

"And then what? The rest of the group get here, see you standing over my dead body. Then what?" I laughed, damn this asshole was dumb.

"Then I'll tell them ya tried to kill me."

"Yea because I went and got up, unlocked the gate separating us, dragged you to my cell and try to kill you. Oh yeah that's gonna work perfectly for you." I snickered, just thinking about it.

"No. I will give ya two options. Either you stay and I kill ya, or you run away right now and neva return." He answered dead serious.

I cocked my head to look at him. The sword had slowly dropped while he talked, now about knee high.

"Why do you want me away so badly? What have I ever done to you?" I asked gently, tilting my head to the other side.

"Ever since I came to this stupid prison with ma brother I've had to hear every day 'If Michonne can do it, so can you', 'why can't you just be like Michonne', Michonne this, Michonne that. I'm tired of livin in ya shadow. Even my brother is startin to say it. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you!" he growled the last part.

"Wow Merle, didn't think you were that jealous of me." I smirked, standing with my hands on my hips.

"I'm not fuckin jealous! I'm irritated! And I want ya gone! So take your stuff and go! Forget the options!"

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I said! Leave! Now!" he roared, jamming the blade into my stomach.

I really didn't want to go, but it looks like I didn't have a choice.

"Ok Merle, just put down the sword." I said, showing my hand up in surrender, slowly walking back to my little shelf I kept my thing on. I didn't have much, just a picture of me and Ty, a little book with writing in and a ring, my mom's ring.

Grabbing those and stuffing them into my backpack I made my way over to the bed where my shoes were. Quietly I sat down and put them on.

"Get on with it woman! I've got things to do!"

"At 3 in the morning?"

"Yes! Now get on with it!"

Standing I got my poncho from the top bunk and threw it over my shoulders. Grabbing the backpack I walked towards Merle, who had put my katana against the wall.

"Ya can take that back to defend yourself. I'm not completely heartless."

"Yeah, of course not! It's not like you were ready to kill me only minutes ago." I said trying to hide the sarcasm.

"Hardy har har. Now go. And be quiet 'bout it!"

I grabbed my katana, making sure everything is fine with it. Satisfied, I walked around Merle towards the gate separating the two blocks. I turned around to see Merle leaning against the wall, just looking at me and making a gesture with his hand to walk.

Looking around at the inside of the prison I thought about all that happened here. I would miss this place. But no one would miss me. I'm an outsider.

Turning around I opened the gate silently and slipped through.

Making my way to the outside of the building I remembered something Carl said to Rick when we were out on the run, "Dad, I think she might be one of us." I don't think they know I overheard them but I guess it doesn't matter now. I'll be gone by the time they wake up. Far away. In a few days I won't be anything but a distant memory.

Walking out into the quad I looked at the exterior. No longer will those walls protect me from threats, living or dead. It'll be like it was before, just me and the walkers.

I walked over to the gate, seeing it locked. But at the end of the fence where it met the outside fence, there was a small gap. Making my way to it I looked back feeling eyes on me. Looking up into one of the windows I saw Merle looking down at me, a slight smirk on his lips.

Snorting I looked at the fence in front of me. There was enough space for me to fit through. I looked around on the outside seeing no walkers. Quietly I pushed my things through to the other side, then shimmied through. Grabbing my things I silently made my way down the fence and into the wood.


End file.
